


Familiar

by StarryNighty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: You are in a secluded land.A/N: I don’t know what’s come over me. :S This is my first Loki story. Have mercy lol.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Familiar

You were no longer in Stark Industries employment. A fat settlement cash-in later and you were living comfortably in the more rural parts of the world. This month it was the snow capped, pine tree laden, landscape of Montana. Well, it was supposed to be a nice thirty days but turned into a stretch of three months. The snow started and the few people you met in the town a few miles away helped you with the major issues. Warmth, food, and water.

It was a departure for sure. But it was welcomed compared to what you left behind. With a mind full of haunting screams, your senses on edge at the slightest loud sound, you were better off in this solitude, for now.

At least, you felt better for it too. You rolled over in the cocoon of layered comforters and blankets. No Avengers here. And absolutely no aliens were to be seen in these parts like Thor or his way-ward brother.

No matter how many times you told yourself, or wrote notes, the fire was always deficient in the mornings. So every once and awhile you would suddenly remember the life/death need and get up. Around 4am this burst of survival awoke you. You sat up half awake, still groggy as you tugged the thicker top blanket around your shoulders.

Shuffling in thick soled booties you walked from your room. Blinking away the tired you walked down the short corridor to the small living room. Normally, the area was lit by a small lamp in the corner of the room but you overlooked the darkness. You stare at the cast iron pot belly stove across the room.

It was roaring, yellow flames and crimson coals flickered behind the heavy grate.

You wondered if this were a dream. It felt like a figment. You realize how dark it was in the room as your eyes shift within it.

“Did I not tell you I would make it up to you?” said a deep voice from behind you.

A man’s voice. So familiar in its cadence you half wondered if you were really asleep.

“I am real.” he assured.

From behind, fingers, cool and dry grazed your cheekbones. You jumped away and turned. He looked different from years ago. Black straight hair now shortened, a simple modernity, which added to the trivial smirk upon his lips. No armor, dead still, held to the earth with bonds unseen. You worried if he was really there at all.

He stepped toward you.

“No.” you whispered and stumbled away from his presence.

But he was there, moved within the span of a breath, he filled your vision. Fire light flickered in lambent blue eyes, it should have felt warm instead of this sweeping cold wrapping around your arms were he touched you.

“Why are you here..” you mumbled. His fingers tighten the more you pulled away. No words passed through his lips. The blanket peeled away from your shoulders. The motion started a cascade of memories too hazy to pick out just one, they flowed around in your mind.

“Do you see?” he asked. Gently his hands cupped your face. 

In your mind you saw a world of splendor. Golden precipices of steep speared buildings shooting into the horizon cloaked in the heavy clouds of a new day. Asgard.

“Your home.”

“Our home.” He echoed.

Torn apart, put back together the remembrances felt familiar but couldn’t stick to anything certain. You couldn’t concentrate. Not with his hands snaking under your shirt, pulling at the hem until you relinquished it completely.

“Loki?”

He hummed as his eyes caressed down your neck and took in your bare breasts.

“I don’t—do I know you?” you asked softly.

Loki nodded slowly, he takes your cheeks again warming the palms of his hands. His lips felt like flutters of a cool breeze but pressing harder they become heated.

“Far too beautiful for me,” he said with the ghosting of his lips down your neck. “You’ll remember me in time, my love.”

His hands used to be softer. The memory of a noble prince holding you against downy feathers and silk crosses your mind. It doesn’t hold for long.

Loki’s hands traced the supple peaks of your nipples, he pinches them, tugs on them until you gasp. A sly smile and willful rough hands gathered you to the floor.

On your back he yanked at the ankles of your pajamas, pulled your slippers off, and slipped your underwear away. Uncertainty still etched heavily in your gaze you watched him as he removed his dark thin shirt.

“Any thoughts?” he asked as he stood and unbuttoned his pants.

“Why do I feel like I know you? Not from t.v. but really _know_ you?” you asked breathlessly.

Loki’s bare body stood tall above you. Pale skin stretched over lean mounds of sinewy muscles. His eyes moved to his body, long fingers grazed over his stomach down to his growing cock.

“I hid you here,” he said palming his width. “A secret, we’ve held centuries.”

He glanced back down to you. A seriousness replaced the mischievous grin as he knelt down to join you on the blanket.

“Secret?” 

“You are mine,” he said and leaned into you. His body covered you, cool on your chest but hot between your thighs. “My dearest one,” he whispered before he kissed you once again.

He nudges against your entrance, he chuckled slightly at how easy he slipped inside of you.

“Parts of you remember our pact,” he groaned pushing further in. 

“You are mine,” his teeth scraped below your ear. “You will give me my heirs…”


End file.
